pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorysia and The Nine Tails Kistune
Plot Transcript Rotom: Can I have coffee? Elizabeth: Absolutely not. Gordon: You can't. Rotom: If you had a coffee Pokémon, could I drink that? Elizabeth: No. Rotom: How about any kind of coffee? Ichiga: Still no. Manaphy: Clever loophole though. Rotom: Why can't I? Valona: Because you'll bounce off the walls and be super hyper. Rotom: Look, it's a Ninetales! Elizabeth: Why's it black and red? Aren't Ninetales white? Rotom: I've never seen a Ninetales like that before. All the ones I've seen are white. Manaphy: Is fur, tough claws, black fur with red nine tails. Is that a monster? Glorysia: I'll go check. Rotom: Careful. Glorysia go outside to find those mysteries until she saw a black ball. Glorysia: Huh? What ball is this? Hm... "Nine Tails Kistune", I never seen that creature before... Elizabeth: I'm not sure either. Gordon: I think you're talking about an Alolan Ninetales, Elizabeth. Ninetales in other regions look like that. Glorysia: Go to the Everfree Forest. Phione: Why? Glorysia: Because we saw a strange monster was here, we have to find it! All: Right! Elizabeth and her friends go to the Everfree Forest. Josie: Are we there yet? Glorysia: Um, no- *something look at them from out of the bushes* ???: *glares at them* Elizabeth: What's that!? Manaphy: Is that- A mysterious black fox came out from the bushes. Rotom screams as if it were being butchered, terrified of the monster. Elizabeth holds it tight against her, while she's terrified herself. ???: *Glares at them* Glorysia: Wait a minute, who are you!? Rotom: Please don't kill me. I beg you, don't kill me.. ???: My name...is Ash.... Glorysia: Nice to meet you Ash! My name is Glorysia and this is my friend Elizabeth, Josie, Gordon, Ichiga and Valona! Elizabeth: Hello... Ash: *looks at them, it seems he doesn't trust them* Glorysia: What's wrong...? Don't you trust us..? What did we wrong..? Ash: Humans are bad... Pokemons are bad.... I always see them battling without reason... Glorysia: Well.... We are not mad... And that battle is because we are trainers.... Elizabeth: Yeah! Rotom's my best friend and I don't mistreat it, ever. So are all my Pokémon. Glorysia: Well, do you want a Ball Ash- I mean, Nine Tails Kistune? Ash: I don't believe you. Rotom's your slave who you captured to serve you. Elizabeth: That's not true! If it was I wouldn't carry it in my arms instead of in a Poké Ball because of what it prefers! Glorysia: Ugh, whatever! *takes a black ball and let Nine Tails Kistune to ball* Elizabeth: The Black Ball is really in monster was here, can you really take it back? Glorysia: I don't know, I think is Twilight's collection... Elizabeth: Could we use the Elements of Harmony to get rid of the monster? Glorysia: That's a Monster Curse! Not that one! Elizabeth: Let's run. Leavanny: Leave this to me. Ash: ROTOM ISN'T YOUR FREAKING FRIEND! HUMANS CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED!!! Elizabeth couldn't help but recall another one of her closest friends who isn't with her anymore. She wanted to yell to Ash about it but couldn't. Elizabeth: AND I F-ING LET HER GO SO SHE COULD F-ING FULLFILL HER OWN WISH! Ash: I don't believe you! Elizabeth: I can't take it anymore and I'm done talking about it. She bursts into tears at the thought of that Pokémon. Ichiga: She's right, have you got no shame about her? Every time she imagines herself with Minccino in her arms, she just gets more upset. Rotom understands. Ichiga: I've lost my parents because Of Team Rocket. Ichiga was very pissed At Ash. Elizabeth: I f-ing made it happy by letting it fulfill its wish and you call me a slaver? Glaucute: You don't even care about us, do you? Elizabeth: I'm going to dwell on this for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do Kitsune: It was probably glad to leave you. Elizabeth: It was NOT glad to leave me at all and it didn't want to but it had to. Elizabeth was in the middle of a depression-induced fantasy. Rotom slaps Elizabeth Major events *Gordon's Leavanny learns Poison Jab. *Elizabeth catches an Angelift in Everfree Forest. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Glorysia *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Josie Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Cinccino (Elizabeth's; fantasy)